


Unexpected Alliance

by ifihadallthewords



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifihadallthewords/pseuds/ifihadallthewords
Summary: In which there is a lot of sex and then they catch feelings.





	Unexpected Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an "I wonder how..." conversation with [awesomejoanofarc](http://awesomejoanofarc.tumblr.com/) via text, which led to me deciding to turn it into a short (hahahaha) little ficlet for her, and then somewhere along the way, this became 5000+ words of porn and feelings. I'm beginning to understand why Taylor gets so frustrated with her boys. 
> 
> It pics up directly after all three boys have engaged in an Evan-focused hookup and then it just...keeps going. (I did not write the Evan part because this was supposed to be short, damnit.) 
> 
> Many thanks to [momentsofweakness](http://momentsofweakness.tumblr.com/) for the beta yet again. I keep throwing things at her for fandoms she's not really in and she's always wonderful. And thanks to both momentsofweakness and awesomejoanofarc for reassuring me that this was good enough to post. It's somehow both the first porn I've ever posted as well as the longest thing I've ever posted.

"Shit, Sweetheart." Roman's face borders on awe-struck. "You alive? You came so fucking hard."

Harry's not sure how, but Evan blushes even darker at that, a tiny, tired smile blooming on his face.

"Barely. That...wow." Evan's smile slips a bit. "Oh. But you guys haven't - give me a minute."

Harry can feel his dick pulse as Evan flaps a hand weakly in its direction. He wants that so, so badly, but he's not sure Evan is capable of forming full sentences, let alone giving hand jobs. He reaches out and runs a hand through Evan's sweaty curls, reveling in the way that even totally fucked out, Evan presses into his touch.

"No way you have the energy for that, Sweetheart," Roman says, smiling.

As much as he hates to admit it, Roman is right. Then Harry's stupid traitor brain helpfully supplies him with Roman's throwaway comment from earlier in the evening.

_"Spoilsport's a good-looking dude. I wouldn't kick him out of bed under other circumstances."_

Harry's managed to shut out Annie's comments about how the people who annoy him the most end up being the people he's most attracted to, but with the knowledge that Roman finds him attractive, Harry's suddenly willing to admit that while Roman is a lot...thicker...than he'd usually go for, Roman isn't actually unattractive himself.

And if it's honesty time in Harry's traitor brain, seeing Roman handle Evan was kind of hot. The dude obviously knows what he's doing in bed. And then Harry's traitor mouth decides to take that line of thought and run with it.

"What if he fucks me and you watch?"

Roman raises one of his stupid bushy eyebrows. "Too tired for a handy means definitely too tired for actual fucking."

"Not him, you." Harry can't control the wave of irritation that washes over him. "I'm not going to make him move right now."

The other bushy eyebrow joins its counterpart halfway up Roman's forehead.

"What?" Harry is committed now. "You apparently think I'm good looking, and you're not that bad once you stop doing, like, Rookie Detective bullshit."

Roman snorts and grins. "What do you say, Sweetheart? That something you want to see?"

Evan's eyes widen and Roman leans in, running his giant hand down Evan's chest, trailing it slowly toward his dick, which gives a feeble twitch in response.

"You want to watch me fuck Chalmers? Want to see him take my cock?"

Evan whimpers, nodding slowly, like he can't fully comprehend what's happening.

"Or we could call it a night," Roman says, and oh. Harry officially hates that idea. "Call it, I'll go back to my room and jerk off, thinking about how pretty you came for us. Chalmers can do the same in the bathroom here. We get you all cleaned up, you can just drift off."

Logically, Harry knows that's the most responsible option. The limited amount of negotiating Roman had forced them to do had begun and ended at "make Evan feel good, we don't get naked or touch each other outside of what’s required to do so", but Harry is dying a little bit after watching Evan come, and jerking off alone just doesn't seem like enough. And while Harry doesn't make a habit of looking, he'd let morbid curiosity and jealousy get the best of him and snuck a peek at Roman’s dick in the locker room and now he knows that it's...nice. Roman's not quite hung like Evan is, but he's girthy, which isn't really a surprise, given the rest of him. He's proportional, and fuck, Harry kind of wants that in him right now.

Evan's voice breaks Harry's slight mental detour. "Don't go. Please?" He sounds a little unsteady, still dazed from them enthusiastically taking him apart. Both Harry and Roman reach out instinctively to ground him with hands on his shoulder and in his hair.

"Not gonna go anywhere you don't want me to, Sweetheart," Roman says, softer than Harry would have previously thought possible. He gives Harry a sideways glance, almost like he's daring Harry to kick him out. Harry's not that much of an asshole. Evan calls the shots here, and if Evan wants Roman to cuddle him to sleep, Harry will let it happen. He'd rather be involved in the cuddling as well, preferably post-orgasm, but he'll go to his bed alone if that's what Evan asks.

Harry hopes his return glance conveys most of that to Roman.

Evan relaxes a little again under their touch, and he turns one of those small smiles on Harry. "Do you really want to?"

Harry sighs. "I have honestly surprised myself, but yeah." He's pretty sure the noise Roman makes qualifies as a snort.

"Okay then," Roman says, and he moves his hand from resting idly on his own knee to sitting purposefully on Harry's shoulder. He leans in, and Harry leans forward to meet him, because Harry might be the one offering to get fucked, but he sure as shit isn't going to be passive about it. Their lips meet, and Roman...definitely knows what he's doing. His beard brushes across Harry's chin as their mouths move, and Harry is weirdly turned on by it, softer and different from the scrape of Evan's stubble against his own. Evan lets out a shaky breath, and they break apart, turning to look at him.

"Wow." Evan's eyes are wide, and Harry thinks about how he and Roman must look, bright red hair contrasting with near-black, barely visible ginger stubble and pale skin against a dark, full beard, lean but sturdy build up against a brick shithouse of a human. He'd...probably watch that porno, if he's being honest with himself now.

Roman gives Evan a pleased, flattered look and then turns back to Harry. "What're you up for?"

"I said you could fuck me, what do you think?"

Roman's look is considering. "You done that before?"

Harry flushes. "I can take you."

"That's not what I asked," Roman says, voice...stern? Harry can't quite tell. "I'm not fucking you without a serious answer, Chalmers."

Harry hesitates, feeling Evan's eyes shift to him. "Fine. No. But I have a dildo, so..."

Roman's answering grin is almost predatory. "You hear that, Sweetheart? I bet he's been getting himself ready to take you. That cock is massive, it's not going in anyone without a little practice first. Am I right, Chalmers?"

How the fuck does Roman have his number so solidly?

"...Yeah, pretty much," he says, and then something occurs to him. "Also, call me Harry. I don't want my dick getting confused when Coach calls me Chalmers."

"You sure you don't want me to call you Spoilsport instead?"

Harry hates Roman, why is he seriously asking for Roman's dick. "Shut up and start already."

Roman reaches out, gigantic hands grasping either side of Harry's face and dragging him into a vicious kiss that leaves Harry dizzy and panting as Roman moves down and starts biting and sucking on that spot along Harry's collarbone that Evan had found a week ago.

"Fuuuuuck." Harry's voice is shakier than he'd like already. "Shit, you really figured that one out fa - fast."

The pressure eases up just long enough for Roman to mumble "He marked you up last week." before it's back and Harry is wrapping a hand around the back of Roman's head and fuck, he thinks he may have just whined. Roman paid attention to where Evan left a hickey? Either he's as jealous of Harry as Harry is of him or he’s more into Harry than Harry originally thought.

Might as well go all in, Harry thinks, and with his other hand grabs a handful of Roman's thick ass and pulls him in closer until their dicks brush with the irritating layers of their sweats still between them. Roman's hips hitch and he growls a little. He moves his mouth back to Harry's and starts practically tongue-fucking him. Harry tries to give as good as he gets, but Roman is in full control. None of the other dudes he's hooked up with have been as big or powerful as Roman, Evan being the obvious exception, but Evan is tentative enough in bed that it's sort of like being with someone a lot smaller. Harry's almost pissed at himself for how much it turns him on. He normally hates feelings small.

Roman slips a hand under the waistband at the back of Harry's sweats and turns his head toward Evan, who's still staring, slightly dazed.

"What do you say, Sweetheart? You want these off him? Wanna see that tight little ass?"

"Please," Evan says, breathy. "Harry, are you...?"

"I'm good. And my ass isn't little."

Evan smiles. "It's kind of small for a hockey player? But I like it."

And woah, where did that come from? Evan somehow managed a chirp and a compliment at the same time.

"Says Mr My-jeans-are-going-to-split-any-minute," Harry grumbles. "We can't all be fucking giants."

"Nah, that's less fun," Roman says, and impatiently shoves Harry's sweats down to his knees. He gets a big hand on either side of Harry's ass and digs in with his fingers.

"Fuck," Harry breathes out sharply. Okay, maybe he doesn't mind being manhandled a little when those hands can literally cover his entire ass and lift him by it. Roman's back to working on that spot on his collarbone while massaging Harry's ass and Harry's practically squirming.

"Fuck, get in me already."

Roman stops paying Harry's collarbone so much attention. "Bit eager."

"I know what I want, and I want a dick in me."

"Yeah, well. That's not going to happen without prep unless you did some and you're not telling," Roman says, and oh. Oh that's an idea for another day. Get himself all ready and open for Evan and-

Roman moves his hand in, fingers brushing against Harry's entrance, cutting off that train of thought. "No, no surprises here." He presses down just a little, and Harry's hips hitch against Roman's thigh.

"Shit, Sweetheart. Look how eager he is."

Evan's jaw is a bit slack when Harry drags his eyes open and looks over. Roman notices too, and gently directs Harry toward Evan.

"Go show our boy some love while I grab stuff."

Our boy. Harry kind of likes that. He's been fighting thinking of Evan as his, because that low-lying fear of Roman stealing Evan away has been simmering for a while, but ours. Harry's never been great at sharing, but sharing Evan with a dude who apparently likes Harry too...

He kicks his sweats the rest of the way off, crawls over to Evan and leans in, kissing Evan gently. They're lazily making out, Harry on his hands and knees, when he feels a hand on his hip and then cold wet pressure sliding up and down his crack, trailing low to graze the base of his balls, making them swing a little and his dick bob.

Evan swallows the whine Harry makes, and Harry can feel Evan trembling slightly. Harry pulls back a mere inch.

"Hey," he says, quiet. He feels Roman's hand still, like Roman knows what's going on even if Harry's not sure he can hear them. "Hey, we don't have to do this if you're not cool with it."

Evan shakes his head a little. "No, I...I want to watch." His voice is small, but steady.

Harry grins, and moves back in to kiss Evan again. Roman, sensing the moment has passed, gets back to work. He's massaging gently around Harry's hole, and Harry can feel himself start to relax. Roman's got one hand resting on the small of Harry's back, oddly reassuring, and the fingers of his other hand are insistent, circling, working over the tight ring of muscle slowly and surely, and Harry is 100% sure Roman's done this quite a few times before. Harry's definitely never relaxed into it this fast when he's fingering himself.

Harry's moved to nibbling gently at Evan's ear and savoring his favorite breathy Evan noise when he feels Roman's fingertips catch just a little, right in the center and pushes back, seeking more pressure. Roman's been generous with the lube, and as Harry pushes, Roman's thick finger slides in halfway, muscles giving way easily.  
Roman's fingers are thicker than Harry's and even relaxed, Harry has to pause for a moment, breathing hard against Evan's collarbone.

"Shit," he says and feels Roman tense up slightly, so little that if he didn't literally have his hand in Harry's ass, Harry might not have noticed.

Roman starts to pull back, and Harry's hips follow. "No, it's good. Keep going, dude."

Roman takes him at his word, and continues to work him, adding fingers and gently massaging him open as Harry’s kissing Evan's neck, Evan running his hand along Harry’s arm. Harry can't tell how long it's been when Roman finally pulls his fingers out, but he lets out a noise he really hopes doesn't sound as desperate to the other two as it does in his own ears.

Roman pulls Harry up, turning him so they're chest to chest. Harry is desperately hard and he can feel Roman’s the same, thick and hot where his dick slides up against Harry's. Roman pulls Harry in and gives him one of those rough, possessive kisses again, and Harry can't help melting into his hold a little.

Roman pulls away from the kiss and the look he gives Harry is both full of heat and tinged with hesitancy. "You ready? We can just stop if-"

"If you do not put your dick in me, so help me god," Harry bites out, and Roman chuckles in response, and then he roughly spins Harry to face away from him again, sliding up against Harry's back as they both make eye contact with Evan.

"You ready for this, Sweetheart?" Roman says, and takes Harry in his hand as Evan nods. Harry jerks his hips up into Roman's grasp, and as he settles back again he feels the thick line of Roman's dick rutting against his crack.

"Jerk yourself off while I get a condom," Roman orders, and Harry finds himself obeying before he really processes it. Fuck, he should not be this eager to follow the orders of a dude he was still trying not to glare daggers at a few days ago. A dude who Harry is still not convinced Evan won't pick over him, whatever this three-way has turned into. But right now, Harry's dick is winning over logic and insecurity, and as he hears the tearing of a wrapper and the wet noises of Roman lubing himself up, he cannot seem to care.

Harry knows it's a fucking cliche, but when he feels the blunt head of Roman's dick press against his hole, it feels bigger than he imagined and he has no idea how the fuck it's going to fit in him, irritatingly thorough prep or not. There's a tiny spike of not-quite pain as Roman pushes past the rim, and Harry whimpers. Roman's hips still in response.

"You okay?"

Harry nods, but Roman doesn't resume his slow push inwards, so Harry turns his head and croaks out "Yeah. Just...slow. You're fucking big."

He can almost feel Roman's grin from behind him and then Roman is moving again, slow and steady, and Harry drops his head, breathing hard, trying to force himself to relax the last bit of tension he's holding onto. He's fucked himself enough on his dildo that the feeling of something in his ass isn't weirding him out, but the giant hands on his hips and the slightly giving warmth of a thick, heavy, flesh-and-blood dick are unfamiliar and Harry is just...feeling a lot right now. He wonders if this is what Evan feels like every time they do something new.

As he has the thought, Evan brings a hand up to stroke through Harry’s hair, gentle. Evan's voice is soft near Harry's ear.

"You're so hot, Harry." Evan's not big on dirty talk, but he's sweet and honest when he can bring himself to voice his thoughts. "You're so hot. I can't believe you're doing this for me." Evan gently tilts Harry's face up and kisses him, slow and thorough and so sweet Harry might just die.

It's exactly what Harry needs, and as Evan kisses him, he feels the last of the tension disappear and Roman slides in, deep and filling him up and then he bottoms out.

"Fuck, Chalmers," Roman's voice is raspy in a way Harry hasn't heard before. "Tight little ass is right."

Harry's still with it enough to shift his hips in revenge for the "little" comment, and as a reward, gets a burst of sensation as he feels Roman's hips jerk instinctively and the thick weight inside him moves. Then it's his turn for his voice to be rough.

"Fuck, yeah, move." Harry drops his head again, letting it hang loose and feeling the stretch on the back of his neck, into his spine.

Roman puts one massive hand at the small of Harry's back and the other kneads Harry's ass appreciatively. Then he shifts, and he starts a slow slide, out an inch and back in, small movements, letting Harry adjust to the sensation. He increases it gradually, out further and all the way back in, and Harry can feel the gentle tap of Roman's balls bumping up against him as Roman settles into a rhythm.

Harry lifts his head and looks at Evan, who's gone bright red, and is staring, transfixed, at the spot where Roman disappears into Harry. His mouth is slightly ajar, bottom lip puffy like he was biting it a moment ago. He catches Harry's eye and gives Harry that sweet, small smile Harry loves.

Harry reaches out and brushes a hand against Evan's arm. It's grounding in a way, and then Harry gets impatient. When Roman starts his slow push into him again, Harry shifts on his knees and rocks back into it, drawing a low grunt from Roman as Harry's ass makes contact with his hips.

"Impatient, huh?" Roman's hands close around Harry's hips and he punctuates his sentence with sharp thrusts of his own. "How about you let. me. control. the pace."

"Will you just fuck me already?" Harry sounds a bit breathless, even to his own ears. His dick, which had flagged with the initial stretch and burn of penetration, is perking up again, pulsing a little as it fills up, getting harder with every thrust of Roman's hips.

"You want me to really fuck you, huh?" There's a challenge in Roman's voice, and uh-oh. Harry knows that voice. It's eerily similar to the voice Roman used when giving them their Rookie Detective assignments. That voice means trouble.

Before Harry has a chance to respond, Roman thrusts, hard, slamming his hips into Harry's ass and his fingers dig into where they're holding Harry. Harry bites off a cry, ass tingling and a spike of bright sensation running through him as Roman's dick gets buried deep.

But unlike Harry's expecting, Roman doesn't pull out and slam back into him again, like Harry's seen in basically every porno he's ever watched. Instead, Roman rolls his hips, and the shift of his dick in Harry is....fuck, it's amazing. He's getting sensation along every inch of where Roman's pressed into him, and as Roman sets up a new, rolling rhythm, Harry can't hold back his small moans as he feels it, down and in and up and back, over and over, opening him even more, muscles giving, welcoming the thick heat of a really talented dick.

Evan must be recovering nicely from his post-orgasm daze, because he shifts, getting up and sitting on his heels, and then his hands are all over Harry, stroking down Harry's neck, his arms, down his spine, stopping just above Harry's ass. The constant sensation of Roman's thrusts and the soft, soothing movement of Evan's hands are overwhelming Harry's overactive brain, calming it and focusing it on what he's feeling instead of the turmoil of Roman- and Evan-related insecurity that's been his normal lately. It feels like the temperature in the room has gone up ten degrees, a film of sweat prickling on his skin, making Evan’s hands drag just a little as they skim across him.

Evan pulls Harry up and brings Harry in for another long, sweet kiss. It's an oddly romantic counterpoint to the dick in his ass, which is now grinding up into him at a new, more intense angle. 

Roman groans, low, and says "Shit, that's gorgeous." 

Harry feels Evan smiling into their kiss and as Evan's mouth gets more insistent, so do Roman's hips, the slow roll turning into short, purposeful thrusts. Harry's left panting, relying on Evan to hold him upright as his thighs quiver in protest at both the angle and the effort. They stay in that position long enough for Harry to realize that Evan's fully hard again. With no small amount of effort, he reaches back and stills Roman.

"Shift back," Harry says. Evan starts to move away and Harry clings to his broad shoulders with the arm that’s wrapped around them. "No, not you. Novak, give me some room."

"You okay, Harry?" Evan sounds concerned, which shit, that is not what Harry wanted.

Roman's right there with Harry, apparently, gets his hands at the joint between Harry's hips and thighs and pulls Harry back a foot, which has the effect of shifting Harry very nearly all the way off Roman's dick and then pulling him back on with force, knocking an involuntary moan out of Harry.

"You gonna suck him? Take care of our boy while I'm taking care of you?" Roman's voice is gravelly and possessive, and when Harry nods an affirmative, Roman reaches out and pushes the middle of Harry’s back, forcing him down a little. "Well? Go on, gotta keep him happy."

Evan's eyes are wide and dark, and he hesitantly puts his hand on Harry's cheek. "You really want...at the same time?"

"Yeah," Harry says. "C'mon, Ev. Let me?"

Evan laughs, bright and surprised. "Okay. But if you want to stop, that's okay too."

Harry doesn't bother with words, just nods, and gets a hand around Evan as Evan gets up on his knees, positions himself, and then Harry goes for it, sinking his mouth halfway onto Evan's dick without hesitation. Evan's hand goes to the back of Harry's head in reflex, and when he tries to pull it away, Harry reaches up and keeps it there, tightening his fingers so Evan will sink his own into the absolute disaster that is Harry's hair.

Harry lets Evan guide him further down, feeling Evan's dick nudging at his throat, taking deep breaths through his nose as he adjusts to the feeling, and when he feels his throat relax, he pulls back, curling his tongue and then bobbing up and down along Evan’s considerable length.

Roman has been impressively still, but as Harry starts to find his own rhythm, Roman picks his thrusts back up again, and then he's in and out and in and out, matching Harry's movements so Harry doesn't get shoved onto Evan so hard he chokes. Though honestly, Harry can't say that's something he minds the thought of. Thinking is hard at the moment. The combination of a long dick down his throat and a thick one in his ass isn't really leaving much room for anything but feeling right now.

"What do you think, Sweetheart?" Roman says, keeping his pace even. "Do you think he can take more? Think he can take it harder?" Before Evan or Harry can react, Roman presses forward and the force of it pushes Harry all the way onto Evan.

Evan lets out a whine as Harry's eyes water, mouth stretched and throat full. Fuck, all of him is full. Roman's grinding slow, holding Harry flush against his own hips, and Evan's hand in Harry's hair is keeping Harry put on that end. Roman keeps them like that for just long enough that Harry's getting desperate for air, and then abruptly pulls Harry back again.

Harry pants, gulping air as Roman continues to grind into him and Evan pets his cheek worriedly.

"Is that okay, Harry? You're okay, right?"

"I'm okay." Harry gasps out. "I can take more."

"Yeah you can," Roman says. "Sweetheart, you want to fuck his face? Fuck his face while I fuck his pretty little ass?"

"I...yeah." Evan breathes out, and then pulls Harry's face toward him again. Roman follows with his hips and then Harry is full again, full and tearing up as Evan starts to slowly move his hips, fucking Harry's face cautiously, considerately. Roman bends over Harry's back, barrel chest giving off heat, and he wraps a hand around Harry's dick, pumping it and his hips in counterpoint to Evan’s. They move like that for a few minutes, Harry surrounded by them, by overwhelming heat and pressure, and then Evan's rhythm starts to stutter, and Harry knows he's close.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Roman says. "He can take it, come in him."

Evan lets out one last groan and then Harry is gagging as Evan comes for the second time that night, this time down Harry's throat. Roman is whispering in Harry's ear as he swallows, nonsense, shit about how hot the two of them are, how much Evan likes Harry, how good Harry's being for Evan, and fuck, why does Harry kind of want to cry right now?

When Evan sinks back onto his heels, breathing hard, flushed that gorgeous deep pink all over again, Roman lifts back up. Harry lets out a whimper at the loss of contact, both the warmth of Roman's chest against him and the satisfying pressure around his dick.

Evan looks a little at a loss, until Roman says "Lay back down, Sweetheart." and Evan does that, stretches out on his back, watching his boyfriends where they're still tangled in each other. Roman strokes a hand along Harry's spine, half soothing, half warning, and then sets a punishing pace, the pounding Harry had been expecting at the beginning, punching small cries out of Harry as Roman moves, relentless, putting both of their hockey-given strength and stamina to good use.  
Harry feels his arms shaking and his elbow protests a second before it buckles, pitching him forward. Roman pauses, pulls out completely, then muscles Harry further forward, moves him so Harry is over Evan.

"Lay down, Harry," Roman says, and it's an order, but it's kind instead of domineering. Harry collapses gratefully onto Evan's warm body, soft skin under him, grounding him and the hard line of Evan's cut hip pressing up against Harry's aching dick. He buries his face in Evan's neck, and Evan wraps his long arms around Harry's back and he kisses the top of Harry's head as Roman positions himself, lifting Harry’s hips enough to push back in.

Roman picks the punishing pace back up, driving into Harry, who's trapped between the bulk of Roman and the bulk of Evan, dick grinding up against Evan's hip. It's hot and sweaty and overwhelming and fast, and before Harry knows it, he's coming hard between him and Evan, spreading a sticky mess across the places they’re touching.

Roman keeps going, his movements hard and fast and deep, and Harry is boneless in Evan's embrace. It's not long before Roman follows them over the edge, and as he comes, he lets out a long, deep groan, fingers digging into Harry's flesh, holding Harry tight against him, burying himself as deep as possible.  
Roman slumps forward for a minute, dick softening slowly but still filling Harry up, propping himself over the top of the two of them. Then he leans forward and gives Evan a quick kiss. Harry thinks he feels lips at the nape of his neck for a fleeting moment, then Roman is pulling out, slow and careful not to spill the condom. As the last of Roman's dick slips out of him, Harry can't stop the little whine he presses into Evan's neck. Evan tightens his hold on Harry, keeping him trapped and Harry feels safe.

Harry can hear Roman moving around the room, the sound of a full condom hitting the garbage can, the tap in the bathroom going, and then the bed gives again, and a warm washcloth is running over him, down his back and along his ass, wiping away the lube and sweat.

"Lift him up for me, Sweetheart?" Roman's voice is a low murmur, and Evan loosens his hold on Harry. When there's space between them again, Roman carries on cleaning them both up, removing Harry's cum from where it's gone tacky on Evan's hip and thigh, and in Harry's pubic hair. His huge hands are gentle, caressing Harry's oversensitive dick and when they're as clean as the washcloth can get them, he hands Evan a glass of water.

"Both of you drink that." Then he's gone and the tap in the bathroom is running again. Evan sips from the glass, and then offers it to Harry, who takes it from him, shaky.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay, Harry?" Evan doesn't sound anxious for once, just...caring? "I don't know if I could have done that, you were so good and hot and..."

The grin that Harry feels spreading across his face is dopey, exhausted and sleepy, and he feels himself flush again at Evan's praise.

"I'm good, Ev," Harry says, and then rolls back onto him, setting the glass on the nightstand and burying his face into Evan's neck again, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of sweat and soap. Evan rests his cheek on Harry's head and wraps Harry back up in his arms, shifting them so they're laying a little flatter on the bed. Evan's fingers brush against Harry's side, soothing circles that Harry would usually find ticklish, but he's too worn out to squirm right now.

Harry is almost asleep when Roman comes back again, and he hears the low rumble of Roman's voice. It takes him a minute to understand what's being said.

"You guys sleep, okay? I'll uh...I'll go." He sounds almost sad, but maybe that's just Harry's orgasm-addled brain.

"Oh. Um...okay," Evan says, and Harry knows he's not imagining how small Evan sounds. "Goodnight, Roman."

Harry pulls back from Evan just enough to mumble, "Stay."

"Yeah?" Roman sounds a bit hoarse. Why does he sound hoarse, Harry's the one who got face-fucked tonight. "You okay with that?"

"I said stay, so stay," Harry says, and then pushes his face back into Evan, closing his eyes tightly.

He feels the dip of the bed behind him, and then there's an awkward moment where he can feel Roman hovering.

"Just fucking cuddle already, dude. I know you want to." There's no heat behind it.

Roman and Evan both laugh softly, and then Roman's bulk settles next to Harry, warm up against him, and one heavy arm wrapping around Harry's hips, hand settling on Evan's side.

"We can talk about all this tomorrow," Roman says. Harry feels a shift and hears Roman kiss Evan, and this time Harry knows he's not imagining the kiss pressed into the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Harry," Roman whispers in his ear, and then the last thing Harry hears before he slips into blissful sleep is the deep, even breathing of Roman and Evan drifting off along with him. He's warm and happy, and he feels...loved.


End file.
